Who shall I pick?
by chocokira07
Summary: In the past, 'lil' Dawn and Paul promised they would marry each other. But what if Kenny steps up and breaks them up because of a horrible scheme? Who should Dawn love?
1. Puppy love

DING! DONG!

The doorbell to the Berlitz' mansion in Jubilife City rang on a Sunday morning, 9:00 am.

"Daddy, daddy! Someone's at the door! Daddy, quick!" 5-year-old Dawn Berlitz, who had dark-blue hair, silver eyes, and a pink-and-yellow dress, ran from her bedroom, downstairs, and in front of the door before anyone else could, and reached for the handle, opening the door.

"Hmm… well hello there, Dawn. Where's your father? I must speak with him. Can you call for him?" a tall guy with violet hair, a well-buttoned white shirt, and black pants stood in front of Dawn, and he had a whole envelope full of papers. Behind him was a small boy, and like his father, he had violet hair, a violet-striped shirt, and ivory shorts, and he peeped at the side of his father's pants, and looked at Dawn, too.

"DAAAAAADDY!" Dawn's scream echoed through the whole mansion.

"Coming, my little sweetie!" Dawn's father, Mr. Berlitz, ran down the white stairs and at the back of Dawn.

"Well, well… if it isn't my old friend Mr. Johansen. How are you? And what are you doing here? Come, come inside. We should go to our library room if we want to talk about those papers you're holding. Oh, and Dawn, why don't you lead Paul to your room? You can play there." Dawn's father instructed.

"Come on! Don't be shy. I can lead you to my room." Dawn held Paul's hand and pulled him up the stairs and into her room, while the two adults headed off to the library room.

"Hmm… this looks girly…" Paul looked around her pink room, examining how pink it looked.

"So? I'm a girl. Do you wanna watch tv?" Dawn asked Paul. He smiled sheepishly, for he was always shy. Dawn liked his attitude, and wondered if he'll change in the future.

The tv channel that showed when she turned on the tv was all about different kinds of pokemon and their attitude. They were showing a Piplup diving into a lake.

"Oooh! I want one of those! It's so cute and brave!" Dawn pointed to the Piplup, which now pecked the hand of one of the researchers because he was trying to feed the penguin with berries.

"Well…I want… that one!" Paul pointed to a Sneasel cutting grass in Snowpoint City. It looked aggressive.

"So… what do you want to be when you grow up?" Dawn swung her legs as she sat down on her bed, wanting to know more about Paul's life.

"When I grow up… well, I wanna travel the whole Pokeworld in search of strong pokemon! I'll defeat all the Gym Leaders and all the Elite Fours. I'll be known around the world!" Paul stretched his arms at his sides widely.

Dawn giggled at his big dream. "Well, for me… I wanna be the top one coordinator and a pokemon stylist! Then I'll be known around the world, too!" Dawn stood up and danced around the room, singing.

Then, something grumbled.

"I'm hungry… I had such a light breakfast…" Dawn stopped and held her tummy. "Do you want to get food downstairs? We have chocolate ice cream and blueberry pie!" she looked at Paul with hungry eyes and smirked. "Oh no…" Paul stared back at her, knowing what would happen.

"Noooo!" Dawn suddenly attacked him, grabbed his hand, left her room, and dragged him again down the stairs and into the dining room. "Come on! I'm just gonna get food!" Dawn said, pulling Paul's hand while he was being dragged on the floor. "Well why are you bringing me?" Paul demanded, wanting to stop being pulled. "Would you want to stay in my pink room and just play Pokedolls with me?" Dawn giggled as they entered the kitchen. "Never mind what I said… Owie, my head…" Paul dusted his shirt and rubbed his back head.

"Urf… can you help me get the ice cream in the freezer? My maid has gone off on a vacation this Sunday and Mommy went to go to work at the PokeCenter. Can you lift me on your shoulder?" Dawn pleaded, her silver eyes once more beaming at Paul's. Paul couldn't resist her puppy eyes; she was the cutest girl he's ever seen. "Fine… but after this one, I'm not helping you again." He rolled his eyes, blushed, and tried to carry Dawn on his shoulders.

"Move a bit to the left!" Dawn ordered to Paul as she stood on his shoulders.

He moved left.

"To the right! I can't reach the door to the freezer!" she tiptoed as he tried to hold her feet.

He moved right.

"Wait! Almost there… just… a bit more…!"

THUD.

The two fell down.

"Pauuuuul! What did you do? Why did we fall?" Dawn sat upright and crossed her arms, pouting.

"Weeellll, don't blame me! You tiptoed on my shoulders and you were heavier than me! Owie…" Paul rubbed the top of his head.

Then, there were sound of footsteps.

"Wh-what happened here?" Mr. Berlitz ran to the kitchen door, looking at the two children. "Sorry daddy… we just wanted ice cream…" Dawn looked up at his father, even Paul. He wanted to object that it was Dawn who wanted ice cream, not him. But it'll be best to just shut up for now.

"If you wanted ice cream, you should've told me. But not now, okay? I'm busy with Mr. Johansen." Mr. Berlitz smiled, and walked away to the library room again.

"I'm getting juice instead." Dawn opened the refrigerator and grabbed a grape juice. 'You should've thought of that earlier dummy.' Paul thought.

"Um… Paul? Can we… eavesdrop near the library to… hear what Daddy and your dad are saying? I'm just curious…" Dawn looked to the ground, not wanting to let herself be repeated. "E-Eavesdrop? Is that an attitude of a lady? Although, I am curious myself so… okay then. But just this once, okay?" Paul softly said.

But Dawn didn't hear what he said. After she heard the word 'okay', she grabbed his hand and pulled him to the nearby library door. "Are you sure they won't hear us? Or know that we're here?" Paul whispered. "Nonsense. I'm positive that they won't know that we are here. It's just for a while, by the way." Dawn said bravely just before they caught up with their conversation.

"…Finally we're done with all those papers, Mr. Berlitz."

"Yes, indeed, Mr. Johansen."

"So, may I ask but a simple question?"

"Be my guest."

"Who is your little lady marrying when she grows up? Surely she should marry someone who acts like a prince." Mr. Johansen asked calmly. Dawn was shocked at the query.

"I haven't thought of that yet… but I have a plan to let her marry a rich and productive man, you know, the one who has a good job."

"…have I ever told you that Paul once told me one night that he liked Dawn?" Mr. Johansen giggled at the thought of this. Paul blushed. He didn't look at Dawn now.

"No, and actually Dawn has told me the same thing, that she had feelings for your boy, Mr. Johansen." Mr. Berlitz, too, giggled at the thought of this. Now Dawn was blushing, but she looked at Paul. Paul looked back at her.

"You never told me you liked me…" Dawn pulled Paul a little bit away from the door for them to talk privately.

"B-but why should I tell…? It's my secret only, but since you know…" Paul looked down to the floor.

"Well, I like you too, so…" Dawn suddenly hugged Paul, tears rolling down her silver eyes.

Paul didn't like to see the little girl cry, so he hugged back.

"I don't want to leave you… never ever…" Dawn started crying, seeing she's found love.

"Dawn…" Paul hugged her even harder.

"I want to be with you forever, Paul… I want you to be my prince when I grow up…"

They liked each other, and they've only know that now.

As they parted, they each looked into the other's eyes.

And Dawn wondered if Paul would change his attitude in the future.

Author's Notes:

Yahoo! My second story! I'm only telling that the other character is Dawn. I won't tell who the other character is, because it will spoil my chapter 3. What I mean is that I'm not telling who Dawn will marry in chapter 3. I'm not telling if Dawn will marry Paul in the future.

Anywayz, review! Please tell me if there's anything that's bothering you with this story! If confused, please tell me!


	2. He came back

Days passed. Weeks passed. Months passed. Years passed. But still, he hasn't arrived yet. Dawn kept looking at her watch, her calendar, wondering when she'll meet him again.

And what was his name again? Dawn never forgot his name ever since they met. He was her very first friend, her childhood friend, and once they never fought. But time had been rough on them, for they have never seen for around 5 years or so. She had been sending all sorts of letters to him, in any occasion, whether he was going to a contest, or traveling to another town or great place, or she just simply wanted to know how he was doing. He was traveling the Hoenn region in search for new contests of different kinds. Dawn would've loved to come with him, but she preferred to go to gyms to train her pokemons by battling the gym leader, or she would join contests for her to collect more ribbons in the Sinnoh region. Who was he again? Dawn promised she would never forget him. Kenny.

They were now eighteen, but Kenny had left when they were thirteen. Dawn had seen him go, go out into the world of pokemon and discover lots of things. Every time she would think about him, her flashback of her watching him leave for another region replayed, over and over again. It was as painful as the last time they met, when he left.

_Flashback:_

"_Guess I'm leaving…" Kenny looked back at the lighthouse in front of the PokeCenter in Sunnyshore City, wondering if anyone cared if he left. His ship ride was 11:45 a.m., which was leaving for the Hoenn region. While he was walking towards the huge ship, he looked up to the sky now and pondered.' Is the one who I care about ever going to come here and watch me leave?' Maybe, not. Maybe for her, Kenny was just an ordinary 13-year-old boy she would see every day. Maybe he wasn't as important for her as he thought he was. Just maybe…_

"_Kenny! Kenny!" he could hear a faint scream of his name somewhere. Was he imagining things? He jogged up his mind, hitting it. He looked at his watch, which said 11:30 a.m., which meant 15 more minutes before departure. He tried to forget the scream, but he still heard it, with the accompaniment of loud footsteps. So he stopped dead on his tracks, and as he predicted, the footsteps stopped too. But another thing happened. He was attacked._

"_G-get off of me… bastard!" Kenny tried to break free of the strangle, but it was to no avail. It didn't actually strangle him; it was just a bear hug. "Oh. So NOW you're going to call me a bastard when you're going to leave on your very long journey? Is THAT it?" a feminine voice called over. Her voice was unmistakably someone's that he knew._

"_Ooofff… Dawn, you should've just told me that you were coming here rather than attacking me from behind…" Kenny rubbed the top of his head, and stood up from the ground._

"_Don't be a kill joy, Kenny. I wanted to see you go in surprise mode, so you would be happy when you leave…" 13-year-old Dawn put her hands on her hips, and smirked._

"_Well, so…? I'm leaving in ten minutes, so maybe we could hang out for a while…" Kenny blushed as he looked to the ground. He just wanted to hang out with her._

"_Well, sure! Can we go to the café there? I heard they make the best coffee there! Come on! I'll treat you!" Dawn pulled Kenny in a rush, and luckily for Kenny, he didn't trip. He just almost tripped._

_~At the café~ _

"_Awww man… I just LOVE the coffee they serve here!" Dawn licked the drop of coffee on her lower lip in a cute way. Kenny stayed silent; he watched her drink her coffee. He just smiled sheepishly. He just loved the way she looked every day._

"_Hey Kenny… may I ask you something…?"_

"_Hmm…?" Kenny sipped his coffee._

"_Do you… like me…?" Dawn blushed. But she stared straight at him, hungry for his answer._

"_L-like you…?" Kenny stuttered; he wasn't expecting a question like that in a café like this in a time like this. He had always thought that in a game of love, the boy would always make the first move. But not now; Dawn was smart enough to move before him._

"_Ummm… well… I…" Kenny looked down at his feet, under the table. He didn't want to look at her looking as red as a tomato. 'Say something, Kenny! You've been waiting for this moment your whole life, then you just chicken out? What kind of guy are you?' he thought. Dawn stared at him, clueless._

_Then, a loud, deep sound was heard near the Pokeport._

"_M-my ship ride! I-I'm gonna be late! I should get going, Dawn!" he ran out from the café, chickened out too much to even answer her._

"_Kenny! Wait!" Dawn chased him, but she slowed down a bit; she was kinda disappointed because Kenny couldn't answer her._

_~At the Pokeport~_

"_Awww man! Why the HELL did I chicken out? And why did I leave her there without even saying goodbye to her? I am such a STUPID guy… well, I can't do anything now that it's over… I just have to ride the ship and —"_

"_Kenny! Please… wait…" Dawn ran as fast as she could, and she seemed very worn out._

"_D-dawn… I thought you went home…" Kenny looked at her._

"_I…couldn't… because… you forgot something…" Dawn panted, stood up straight, and came closer to him._

_Just as Kenny knew what was happening, Dawn had kissed him on the cheek._

"_Please… don't forget me Kenny… It's the only way it could make me happy without you… I'll… miss you very much…" she hugged him tightly._

"_I won't forget you… promise…" he hugged back._

_As they parted, he brought something out of his bag. It was a simple Pokeball._

"_Here. Use it for something important for me and you. You'll figure out what I mean. So…I guess I'm leaving… bye Dawn!" he looked back at her once more, and ran to the ship._

"_Goodbye… Kenny!" she waved as she saw the boat leave, holding the ball in her right hand._

"_I won't forget you… promise…" she slowly walked away, looking at the ball he gave her._

_And she wondered when he'll be coming back._

_~Flashback end~_

It had happened 5 years ago. Now they're grown up. Dawn did promise Kenny that she use the Pokeball for both of them, and that did happen. Dawn once set into the wild a week after he left, and caught herself a Delibird. She came back to her house in Twinleaf Town (Dawn transferred there when she was 8, when her father transferred to Hoenn to help Prof. Elm in his studies) and wrote a letter to him, attached the letter on Delibird, and the Pokemon flew away. So this was how they started sending letters to each other. And Dawn was pretty sure Kenny was happy for her.

And so after a long time, they did meet again.

It all started one cold morning, 5:30a.m. to be exact. Dawn was sleeping in Twinleaf Town, in a simple house, inside her pink room. Today was December 20, five days before Christmas. She had slept soundly, for last night she had been helping her mother out in putting up their Christmas tree. Nothing could wake her up now, or maybe, that's what she thought.

_Tick tick tick, tick tick tick, tick tick tick._

Something was tapping at her windowsill.

"Mhmmm…" Dawn had heard the loud tapping, woke up, sat upright, and rubbed her eyes, glaring at the white-and-red bird that was carrying something in its bag that it was holding."D-delibird? You're up early. Did you bring me something…? Yaaaaawn…" Dawn stood up, stretched her arms, yawned, and opened her window to welcome the Pokemon in. "You… brought something…? Yaaawn…" she looked at the Pokemon with half-opened eyes.

"Deli…" Delibird responded, looking for some food while keeping its head high from falling asleep. It slowly searched its bag for something. Then it brought out a white envelope.

"A… letter? This early? Let me read it… " Dawn was now more widely awake and snatched the letter; Delibird sighed and sat on the study table.

Suddenly, Dawn's eyes opened more widely. "Wh-what the… I'd better get there, fast!" Dawn dashed to her closet, put on her red jacket, got a Pokeball, and ran out of her room. Delibird followed her down the stairs to the kitchen as Dawn got its food and she left the house, leaving the bird and her sleeping mom home.

"Come out Staraptor!" Dawn waved the Pokeball in her hand and threw it, making the ball open up and a red flashing light pop out. A big, black bird soared high above the sky, and then lunged in the air as it swooped down in front of Dawn. Although it is true that Dawn never actually caught a Staraptor, her father had given that to her as a gift when he left for Hoenn. So Dawn hopped on its back, "Staraptor, carry me off to the Sunnyshore Pokeport!"

~At the Pokeport in Sunnyshore City~

Dawn searched. And searched. But alas, her eyes could not meet those of the one she was looking for. "Where is he…?" Dawn looked around the port. There were a few people there wearing jackets and scarves, either waiting for a ship ride, or waiting for someone arriving in a ship. "Please arrive now… please come back—"

"Daaaaaaaaaaawwwwwn!" a somewhat childish voice called for her. And Dawn knew exactly who that was.

"Keeeeeeeeeeeennnnny!" Dawn waved at him as she saw him on the ship that was heading for the port.

As the ship arrived, Dawn saw people coming down, and smiled as she saw the same auburn-haired best friend she used to see. "Hey." Kenny said as they walked towards each other.

Dawn didn't smile; she only smirked.

"What…?" he said, unable to contain his giggles.

Dawn didn't answer him again; she bear hugged him like the last time. "How's my 18-year-old friend? Did he miss me? Awww… don't cry." she talked to him like he was a baby.

"H-hey! I'm not a baby!" Kenny tried to push Dawn away from the hug, but Dawn made this harder by hugging him tighter.

"Don't worry; I won't kill you. I just missed you a lot when you were gone." She let go of him. Dawn looked at Kenny; and he stared intently back at her. "Hmm…we should head home. Here, I brought Staraptor. We should ride on him to get home." She smiled at him.

"Wait… where's Delibird?" he asked with concern while climbing onto Staraptor.

"Home." Dawn replied, boarding the black bird and flying away.

~At Route 201~

"Why'd we stop here?" Kenny said, looking at the forest surrounded in a white blanket of snow.

"Nothing. I just wanted to walk around with you." Dawn's face flushed a shade of pink.

"O-oh… kay then…" Kenny unloaded the bird after Dawn, who returned the pokemon in its ball.

So there they were, walking down the road of Route 201, examining closely their white and fluffy surrounding, like observing every little snowflake that fell on the ground. Kenny looked at Dawn, wanting to talk to her, but he stayed silent, for she seemed to be occupied just by staring in awe.

"Hey… you've been so quiet lately." Dawn had a smile that she gave to him, warming his heart.

"And you have been too…" Kenny continued, carrying his bag on his shoulder that fell on his arm.

"Remember my question to you before you left…?" Dawn asked with curiosity.

"Question…? Hmm… what ques—" Kenny looked up to the sky, not clearly remembering what had happened 5 years ago. He was supposed to ask what it was, but Dawn cut him off.

"Do you like me…?" she asked again, using the same tone of voice she asked before at the cafe.

Here comes this feeling again, he thought. Being a boy, he was strong in everything that he did, whether it was a contest, or a battle. But there was one tiny problem: there was a rare chicken feeling inside of him that only a few have seen. He didn't want to unleash that feeling again in front of Dawn; not now.

"Well, are you gonna answer? I'm just asking anyway. It's just a 'yes or no' question, no maybe. So, it would be easier saying no, wouldn't it…" Dawn's voice suddenly dropped, a bit disappointed with her feeling that he would say no. She shuttered, stopped, and stood on the wintery road, crying.

Kenny did feel disappointed for himself; he didn't want to see her cry. Her sad expressions killed him.

So he walked to her, and suddenly hugged her. "Please… don't cry… I like you…" He suddenly said, not knowing why he said that.

"I know you like me only as a friend…" Dawn looked away from him.

"No Dawn. It's different now. I had to tell you how I felt sometime, but I think I'm too late…" his voice dropped too.

Dawn suddenly hugged him back, and she smiled.

"Don't worry Kenny; I'll always be there for you because I like you more than just a best friend…"

And Dawn kept on pondering if he was the right one for her.

…..

Author's notes:

Kya! My second chapter! Sorry if this was longer than the first. I had a bit more ideas for this than the last one. But don't worry Ikarishippers and Penguinshippers! The length of the story is NOT going to affect the chapter 3, whether Dawn should marry Paul or Kenny. Even I'm having a hard time deciding who Dawn should marry. Oh, forgot to mention, the two chapters are just POV's of the two boys' feelings toward Ms. Dawn Berlitz.

Anyway, don't think about this too much. It's just a cliffhanger or whatever you call that. And sorry too if this chapter was a bit later, since there was graduation stuff to do and a swimming contest and a math contest. You know how hard it is to write a story when you're a swimmer, mathematician, and a valedictorian. Look, in the Philippines, gr. 6 and 7 get to go to high school after graduation. And since I'm a 6th grader, I get to graduate. I'm so young and SO out of time for stories now! 

So, please enjoy while I work endlessly! Ask if there are any problems!

And Lian (Rin Kagamine 1331, I think), my best friend, if you are reading this now, one request: POST YOUR RIN X LEN STORY! I'M EXCITED TO READ ABOUT YOU AND -!

…..

The Prinnies are watching over us, dood.


	3. Speak now or what?

_Hi again! Sorry if this took a while… but I got addicted to watching animes so much that I forgot this… really sorry!_

_Oh, this chapter is a songfic of Speak Now by Taylor S. Hope you enjoy!_

_**chocolateicecream 09, **__if you're reading this, DON'T. Or else, I'll smack you. Seriously._

_~Kirameki Mizuki (my dream name)_

_P.S.: if you see this: * after a word (except when someone coughs), it has a defenition about it in the author's notes down there, just in case you don't know what the word is talking about._

* * *

Kenny's POV (Sorry… I'm too lazy to type so long...)

* * *

It was snowing again, like the time I came back here from Hoenn, when I was 18. Now, I was 23.

I woke up to a bright and sunny morning, Sunday to be exact. Well, not really a clear sunny morning, but a snowy morning. It was the start of December, I just remembered. I could see the snow caressing on the windowpane beside my bed, and I saw tiny snowflakes falling slowly from the sky. It was a wonderful sight to behold.

As I get out of bed, I notice my Prinplup clock on my drawer. It reads, 7:19 am. Hmph, too early to wake up, I guess. I mean, I'm already 23 and I sleep early and wake up early. Not too manly for a guy like me, right? I still live with my mom here in Twinleaf town. I mean, where else should I stay? I'm not that rich, unlike that Dawn Berlitz...

"Kenny, breakfast!" my mom called out. Sometimes I regret my mom always knowing when I wake up. Another hint of me not being manly enough. Sigh...

As I finished my cup of coffee and toast off bread, I set out into the coldness of the weather, dressed up in a green t-shirt, a green scarf and green boots, and of course, navy-colored pants, with my Empoleon. We walked a bit around town to kill time, but I insisted we visit Barry's house, which was only a block away from mine.

As we arrived there, I rang on the doorbell, while Empoleon intently stared at the blue-and-white sky. Then I could hear footsteps, then the creaking of the front door. What I saw wasn't the ordinary Barry, but a fine and handsome blonde wearing a tux.

"Kenny? Oh, come in, come in." he welcomed me and my pokemon warmly. Then he led me upstairs to his room, where I had already kept Empoleon inside his pokeball, to lessen the trouble.

"Hm..." Barry examined me closely as I sat on his bed. Weird, I should be examining him, and question on why he was wearing a tux.

"What is it? Do I look weird or anything?" I asked.

"Well... aren't you gonna try out a tux or something? I'm seriously gonna fine you if I don't see you in a tux later!" he looked somewhat frustrated at me.

"A tux...? I'm supposed to ask the complete opposite. Why are you wearing a tux now?" the 'tux' thing started to creep me out. I've never seen Barry wear a tux. Okay, maybe once, but just seeing him wear a tux just... freaks me out a bit.

"N-nani? I-I mean what? Kenny, do you NOT know what today is?" he was _over _frustrated with me. Wow, new record, 3 minutes in Barry's house and he's already mad.

"Well, is it even special? Or are you just playing with me again and making up another holiday?" I wanted to play fair, so I got angry with him, too.

"DAWN IS GETTING MARRIED TODAY! DO YOU NOT KNOW THAT? SHE WAS YOUR BEST FRIEND AND YOU'RE GONNA MISS ONE OF HER HAPPIEST MOMENTS?" Barry's face was red from shouting, but he stayed quiet after and patted my head. But I wasn't done getting mad, though

"D-dawn's getting married? She didn't tell me! Who's she getting married to?"

"You won't believe this, but it's Paul. And I thought he was hooked up with Zoey already."

I didn't answer then, he just stared at the cold floor, my mind reeling with the memories I had with Dawn. Tears suddenly filled my eyes, but I held it back, still wanting to feel manly now that I was old. I didn't want Barry to see me cry, so I thanked him for letting me into his house, and left.

I didn't believe it. Dawn was getting married and didn't tell me. We've been through so much and she didn't tell me? And even to Paul? Why him? Well, I don't know the answers myself. So I ran as far as my legs could, not having a single thought of where I was headed to. Then suddenly, my intentions told me to stop on my tracks.

I gazed upon the house of which I was standing in front of.

The mailbox beside the house said : the Berlitz family.

I rung the doorbell. Not knowing what I was doing, I started to get nervous. What am I gonna tell her? That she's a secret-keeper, and never told me she was getting married? Not gonna happen. Well, sure, she kept secrets sometimes, but I didn't want to ruin her best day, just because I wasn't invited.

"I-I'm coming!" I could hear enthusiasm in her voice. It was definitely her voice.

Then she opened the door, and to my surprise, she wasn't wearing a gown or something.

"K-kenny? I-I mean, wh-what are you doing here? Sh-shouldn't you be at w-work or something?" she stuttered while speaking.

"Well… it's my day off… and I wanted to ask you if you were free now to just… walk around for a while…" it was the first thing that came to my head.

"Uh… um… I should be home before lunch. Is that okay?"

"Um… okay then."

"Oh wait! May I change into my winter clothes first?"

"Kay."

Then, Dawn entered the house again, leaving me at the door to wait for her. Inside, I could hear mutters that were spoken by her and Johanna, her mother.

'No matter what, do not let him know about it. I know it will break your heart to not see him in your wedding, but you want to get married to Paul, don't you? Even I oppose because you can't invite Kenny to your wedding, but I just want to see you happy with Paul.'

'Yes, mom. It's just… unfair. Why doesn't he want to invite Kenny? I just hate that part…'

'I don't know myself. Now go. And please keep quiet, for your sake.'

I heard everything from the outside. I knew it. Paul just hated me. I wonder why, though? Have I done anything bad? Why didn't Dawn's mom tell that she opposed to not inviting me? Well, thinking can't help. What's important is that Dawn's happy with another guy…

"I'm back!" Dawn opened the door suddenly and startled me.

"Oh, we should go now…" I said in a low tone, starting to walk again, but this time a bit slower.

"Why? Is something bothering you?" she asked in a caring tone.

"N-nothing…"

"Awww come on, Kenny! We haven't had much fun since… 5 years ago!" she giggled slightly.

After 5 minutes of walking and looking up at the sky and down at the snow, no one said anything. I was lost in my own thoughts. I looked at Dawn, and she seemed to be lost in thoughts, too. So I said the first thing that came to my mind.

"Dee-dee, when do you plan on getting married?" _stupid, stupid me for saying things before thinking!_

"W-what? I-I mean, what makes you ask that? And don't call me Dee-dee again!" she pouted.

"Haha. Well… I don't know. Marriage just suddenly came to my mind, since we're old now. Lemme just ask: where are you getting married in the future?"

"Hm… I plan on getting married in… Floaroma, since there are so many beautiful flowers there…" I could see her getting nervous. 1 point for me; I know where to go.

"When do you plan on getting married?"

"Well… I don't know when, I haven't found the right guy yet, but during sunset is the best time of the day for me…" 2 points for me. She's getting married this sunset at Floaroma. I know why she's this gullible in speaking; she just wanted to stay cool and make me think today isn't important.

"Oh… okay then, just curious."

"How about you? When and where are you getting married?" she smiled at me. After she gets married to Paul, I will never see that smile of hers anymore…

"Kenny? Kenny?" she waved her hand in front of my face. "Kenny, why are you spacing out there?"

"… nothing. Just thinking." I stopped and looked down at the snow beneath my boots. A trickle of teardrop ran across my cheeks and fell on the snow.

"I-I have to go, Dawn! See you!" I didn't chicken out this time; I just didn't want Dawn know that I knew about the wedding. So I left her there. I could still hear my name being called by her, but I ignored it, and ran towards my home, and cried in my room for hours.

Why, of all the people in this whole Pokeworld, must my friend marry the boy who is very cruel towards others and even insults other kind people? Dawn isn't supposed to be with a guy like that. I care for her, not because she is my best friend, but because…

…she is always the one who cheers me up, the one who brightens my day, the one who always stands up for me…

…I just can't live without her. She is everything to me. Everything. When she's gone, all colors I see turn to gray. Lifeless, like an empty shell…

But now I know what I must do.

* * *

…..time passes…..

* * *

Narrator's POV (in easier words, I'm talking)

* * *

Now the venue changes from Twinleaf Town to Floaroma, where the bride and her mother are headed off to this minute.

As a white car passes in front of the church in Floaroma, people and guests inside the church quiet down to witness the arrival of Dawn Berlitz.

"Hey guys, it's Dawn over there! Wow, she sure looks pretty, right Brock?" Ash complemented.

"Yeah. You may be right." Brock agreed.

"Ash! Quiet down or I'll hit you with a mallet! We all can see her, stupid." Misty kicked the leg of Ash.

"Well, Ash sure is right. She's pretty, isn't she— Drew! Are you serious about giving that rose to Dawn?" May's attention switched from the bride to her boyfriend, who was holding a rose in his hand.

"Haha. My best friend, I mean, our best friend, sure looks grown up already… how touching. I'm just proud of her." Zoey put her arm around Leona, who looked happy too.

"Hey Luke, I know you're jealous. I just know you are." Barry smirked at Lucas.

"No I am not! Besides, doesn't she have a cousin named Platinum? She looks sweeter than Dawn." Lucas tried to brush off Barry and his nonsense about him liking Dawn.

Other guests mumbled to other people, some happy, some excited, while other just have a neutral feeling about this wedding.

Then, the door to the white car opened. It revealed a lovely bluenette wearing a beautiful silk gown. She had glass slippers on her feet, and a flowery white veil on her hair. She smiled at all the guests as she entered the church doors.

"Dawn, sweetie, let's go to the rooms inside the church before the wedding begins. I'm just gonna fix your make-up. Oh, and you can bring along your friends inside the room, too, if you want." Johanna pulled Dawn's arm and led her to the rooms*, which were at the far back of the church.

"Oh mother, where is Paul by the way?" Dawn questioned curiously.

"Well, he's in one of the rooms. Don't worry; you'll meet up with him later. Come on now, hurry!" her mother rushed, while the 4 girls followed her, leaving the other boys to sit on the pews.

* * *

…..back at Kenny's house…..

* * *

Kenny's POV (yet again)

* * *

"Hnnnh…? W-what time is it…?" I awoke from my crying and stood up from the bed. I stared at the Prinplup clock which said 4:07 pm. "Argh! I'm out of time! They'll be wed soon and I'll miss it! I don't care if I'm invited; I'm still going!"

And with that, I got a jacket and put its hood on my head to conceal my identity. Then, I got a pokeball, snuck out of the window and opened the pokeball, which revealed a Staraptor. I rode that Staraptor, and off we flew to Floaroma.

As I arrived there, I was relieved they didn't start yet. So I unloaded the Staraptor at the back of the church (so that no one could see me). Then suddenly, all of a sudden, a song that I've heard once on the radio played in my mind. It wasn't weird for me that a song was playing. In fact, the song even fit in with my situation right now. But the weird part was that the lyrics in my head was a bit… different from the original song.

_Speak Now by Taylor Swift (I made it into a boy version so that it would sound better)_

**_I'm not the kind of boy  
Who should be rudely barging in  
On a white veil occasion  
But you are not the kind of girl  
Who should be marrying the wrong boy_**

**_I sneak in and see your friends_**  
**_And his snotty little mother_**  
**_All dressed in pastel_**

**_And he is yelling at a groomsman_**  
**_Somewhere back inside a room_**  
**_Wearing a tux just like a waiter's**_**

As I returned the bird in its pokeball, I saw a window. Well, it must be the windows of the rooms. So I peeped through the window, but I couldn't. It was foggy, so I wiped a small portion of the windowpane glass. As I looked through, I saw six girls in the room.

There was Zoey, Leona, May, Misty, Johanna, who was the oldest of the six, and a girl I couldn't recognize. The girl I couldn't recognize was the most beautiful girl I saw. She had blue hair, a nice smile, a height which was no taller than me, and crystal-blue eyes, which twinkled whenever she laughed with the other girls inside. Wait, am I really this stupid? I can't believe that that's Dawn! Well, any boy could fall in love with her, just like me…

Then, I turned away from the window. I didn't want them to notice me. It would be a disaster I they did.

Suddenly, I heard an angry scream from another room. It seems like a guy screamed at someone. I wonder who's in this second room…?

I came closer to the other window, and wiped a part of it (since it was cold and foggy), and I saw a girl and a guy with violet hair all alone in the room, right after a groomsman (I think that someone was a groomsman) left. I listened closely to their conversation.

'Paul, listen to me closely. I am your mother and I know what's best for you, okay?'

'I know, mom. I know what to do after this. I spend some time with her, then when the time is right, I get what's rightfully mine and leave her crying like the little girl she is.'

'Does your brother know about this…?'

'No, mom. You know Reggie. When mother and father died 8 years ago, he just became all quiet. I kept on telling him to call you '_mother_', but he wouldn't listen. He would tell me,_ she's not our mother. She's just a stepmother. Our real mother would never do something as selfish. And if only father were here, too. Paul, please, don't listen to whatever she says._ He just hates you. I don't know why.'

'Please, Paul. Don't listen to whatever your brother says. I care for the both of you, so I'm doing this for you. Now go. And please be quiet about this.'

'Yeah, mom.'

I could NOT believe what I just heard. I can't believe he's toying around a fair maiden's heart just to get what he desires. Then he leaves her. How selfish. I should really do something about this. But I'm not invited, so what more can I do…?

**_This is surely not  
What you thought it would be  
And I lose myself in a daydream  
Where I stand and say_**

**_Don't say yes, run away now_**  
**_I'll meet you when you're out_**  
**_Of the church at the back door_**

**_Don't wait or say a single vow_**  
**_You need to hear me out_**  
**_When they said "speak now"_**

**_Fond gestures are exchanged_**  
**_And the organ starts to play_**  
**_A song that sounds like a death march_**

**_And I am hiding in the curtains_**  
**_It seems that I was uninvited_**  
**_By your handsome groom-to-be_**

So I ran. Ran as fast as I can when I heard the organ play. The wedding was starting. So I snuck up beneath the red curtains near the church door, so that no one could see me. Besides, I WAS uninvited, right?

As the song, or the _death march_ song, as I call it, played, I saw the bridesmaids and the groomsmen all lining up to walk the aisle. And to tell the truth, the flower girls who just walked down the aisle all looked cute. I remember when me and Dawn were in kinder and we were both invited to a wedding, all because I as a ring bearer and Dawn was a flower girl. We were cute back then… ah, the memories.

After a few moments of watching people walk down the aisle, I notice that the bridesmaids and the groomsmen were just starting to walk down the aisle as well. I giggled behind the curtain.

First pair was Misty and Ash. I knew Ash was just hit on the head earlier by Misty.

Next was Drew and May. May was really blushing when she had to walk with Drew. Well, they weren't married yet, but you could call them a couple.

Then, there was Zoey and Barry. Barry seemed frustrated at Zoey because he wanted another partner besides her. He is sometimes very picky.

Lucas and Leona were up next. Seems that Lucas wanted another partner, too. Awww, I knew that he wanted Platinum (Dawn's cousin) instead.

Last was Brock and Platinum. Brock was head over heels for her. But Platinum, unlike Dawn, seemed uninterested with any boy she meets with. But she seemed kinda interested when she met Lucas.

Just to tell, the best man and the maid-of-honor were Reggie and Claire. I didn't know Reggie that much, but he was the brother of Paul and he didn't seem to know the scheme of his brother. Claire, on the other hand, made friends with Dawn while I was away in Hoenn. She came from this village far away called 'Forget-Me-Not valley'. I'm sure she had a boyfriend. Gray, was it…? Never mind that.

As everyone was done walking down the aisle already, the church was very quiet.

I knew what was about to happen.

Dawn appeared at the church door, holding a flower in front of her chest. She smiled once again, and began to walk. The song the organ played had changed into the popular song always heard during weddings. Then, I notice that Dawn was looking at someone, someone waiting for her at the end of the aisle.

_**He stands at the altar**  
**Like the Plasma King***.**  
**But I know you wish it was me**  
**You wish it was me (Don't cha?)**  
_

She was looking at Paul. That fiend, thinking all of this is a game, and this wedding is level one.

After this, level two would be spending time with her, like a honeymoon or something like that.

Level three would be blackmailing and stealing, then leave her for good.

Then, its game over for Dawn.

Well, doesn't he know that before he can get to level two, before he becomes the king of the game, there's a boss…?

I hope he's prepared to attack.

**_Don't say yes, run away now_**  
**_I'll meet you when you're out_**  
**_Of the church at the back door_**

**_Don't wait or say a single vow_**  
**_You need to hear me out_**  
**_When they said "speak now"_**

**_Don't say yes, run away now_**  
**_I'll meet you when you're out_**  
**_Of the church at the back door_**

**_Don't wait or say a single vow_**  
**_Your time is running out_**  
**_When they said, "speak now"_**

Dawn. Please. Don't trust him. Your time is running out, you know?

**_I hear the preacher say  
"Speak now or forever ho-old your pea-ea-ea-eace"  
There's the silence, there's my last chance  
I stand up with shaking hands, all eyes on me_**

No. It's not too late yet. There's still time.

After the preacher said a lot of things I didn't listen to, the room started to get quiet. Seems it's time. Everyone, as I know of, is getting excited to hear the next words.

"Hm. Seems everyone is quiet now." The preached nodded.

"Get on with it already." Paul said seriously, but in a whisper.

"Paul! Please, keep quiet! I'm getting excited!" Dawn whispered.

"Ahem. Now. Do you, Dawn Berlitz, take Paul Johansen to be your lawfully wedded wife, to cherish forever, to help when needed, to support, guide, and love her through all the obstacles faced in life, until death will you part…?" the preacher looked at Dawn. (Sorry, I don't actually know what the priest says in weddings, so I just made this thing up.)

"I—" the preacher interrupted her.

"I'm sorry, but it seems I forgot something." The preacher coughed.

"What…?" the two whispered in unison, but Paul seemed a bit frustrated.

"Ahem. Is there anyone in this room, anyone, who would oppose to the two right here? Anyone at all? Please speak now or forever hold your peace…" the preacher looked around.

I looked at Barry, who was in front. He smirked at me as I peeped a bit out of the curtain. Maybe he knew I was here behind the curtain. Good thing he didn't tell anyone I was here.

"Anyone at all…? This is the last time." The preacher repeated.

No one spoke. So the preacher returned his eyes from the guests and back to the couple.

"I-I would, sir." I stood away from the curtain and raised my hand, so everyone could see me beside the red curtain.

"Hm…?" the preacher looked at me in an akward way.

_**Horrified looks from**  
**Everyone in the room**  
**But I'm only looking at you.**  
_

And it wasn't just him who looked at me; everyone in the room did too. But I ignored the glare from everyone and just looked at one person: Dawn.

"Hey you. Who are you and were you EVEN invited?" Paul pointed at me.

"…no." I put one hand in the pocket of my pants and the hood off my head.

Most of the people gasped. Some whispered to the one beside them. But I didn't care.

"K-kenny? H-how did you know I was getting married today?" Dawn stared at me.

"None of that matters. I—" someone interrupted me.

"You! If you weren't invited, then get out of here!" the preacher's voice echoed through the church.

"Can't I please have a testimony first before I leave?" I pleaded.

"Do NOT give him a testimony! If he wasn't invited, then he shouldn't be here saying that!" Paul got frustrated with me.

"Let me ask you first: why wasn't I invited here?" I glared at Paul.

"Why? WHY? Because we didn't want you to!"

I stared at Dawn. She kept quiet. I knew she wanted to oppose, but she thought she was no match for Paul.

"Well then, why is Ash here? I thought you didn't like him at all!"

"Well, I let Dawn choose that. That's why!"

"Well, I'm pretty sure she also wanted me to come!" I was sure. Really.

"How do you know that?" Paul questioned furiously.

"Because I know she wants to oppose right now. Right, Dawn?" I looked at Dawn. She looked like she wanted to speak now.

"Go on, Dawn. Tell what you think right now." I repeated.

"…what Kenny said was true. I did right his name on the guest list as one of the best man, but when Paul saw it, he opposed and got furious at me. I asked why he didn't like me to invite Kenny, and he said he'd ruin everything. I told him that he would never do such a thing, but Paul didn't listen. He said ,_"If you're going to invite that no-good bastard, you'll regret it. I won't propose to you if you'll invite him."_ So I kept this wedding a secret to Kenny, just because I loved Paul so much. But still, I don't know why he didn't like to invite him…" Dawn had tears running down her cheeks.

"See? You're making Dawn cry. So why don't you get your ass out of other people's business?" I knew Paul was just acting like he cared. I'm not gullible, you know.

"Hmph. Let me tell you this. I know what kind of game you're making this seem like. This is level one, isn't it? Then, after you'll propose, in level two, you'll have a honeymoon and spend time with Dawn. But after that, during the middle of level three, you'll blackmail Dawn and steal most of the money she inherited from her father who's gone to Hoenn, then divorce and leave her bankrupt, right?" I shouted with all my might, and as expected, Paul had a surprised look on his face. Everyone looked at Paul too, wondering if it was true.

**_I am not the kind of boy_**  
**_Who should be rudely barging in_**  
**_On a white veil occasion_**  
**_But you are NOT the kind of girl_**  
**_Who should be marrying the wrong boy!_**

**_So don't say yes, run away now_**  
**_I'll meet you when you're out_**  
**_Of the church at the back door_**

**_Don't wait or say a single vow_**  
**_You need to hear me out_**  
**_When they, said, "speak, now"_**

Dawn stopped her crying and mumbled, "Paul… tell me… is that… true…? After all this time I've trusted you… in the near future… you're going to sneak up behind me and steal all the money given to me by papa? You…. BASTARD! I SHOULD'VE KNOWN THIS WAS COMING!" teardrops started running down her cheek again.

She looked at me, still crying in her lovely attire.

"*sniffle*… Kennnnnny!" she came running down the aisle towards me.

"Dawn! This isn't over yet! Come back here!" Paul ordered.

Dawn stuck out her tongue to Paul as she ran.

Then, all of Dawn's friends came rushing towards me, too.

**_And you Say_**  
**_Let's run away now_**  
**_I'll meet you when_**  
**_I'm out of my gown at the back door_**

**_Baby, I didn't say my vows_**  
**_So glad you were around when they said_**  
**_"Speak now"_**

As Dawn stood in front of me, she suddenly hugged me.

"Kenny… I just knew you came… I knew one day you would save my life…" her head rested on my chest. I patted on her head.

"Hey, Kenny. I knew you came." Ash patted my back.

"Oh stop repeating those words idiot." Misty hit him on the head again.

"You know Kenny, you should've brought a white horse with you and you should've wore something more formal." May smirked.

"Here, Kenny. You might need this." Drew gave the rose to Kenny. May was half-shocked, because she wanted a rose, too.

"Dreeewww…. Why can't I have that rose?"

"Hmph. Hey, I gave that to him so that he would give it to Dawn. Just helping out here."

"Good job, prince charming. You saved her from that wicked dragon." Zoey and Leona smirked at him.

"Um, Kenny, can you accompany me while I change my gown…? We can go in the rooms at the back door." Dawn asked.

"Sure, Dee-dee."

"Hey…!" Dawn pouted. I always loved that.

As we rushed to the back, Barry and Brock gave a thumbs-up. Lucas just smiled.

Away from the group of friends, Paul became furious. He just hated being left at the altar.

* * *

…..at the changing rooms…..

* * *

"Kenny, is it okay for you to wait outside at the back door…?"

"Kay."

So I waited outside at the front of the back door at the back of the church. As I waited, I heard footsteps. I thought it was the footsteps of Dawn's friends. Well, I was wrong.

"Hmph. It's getting dark out, isn't it? Our guests are leaving all because you came. I knew you would ruin it, whether you were invited or not." Paul still looked furious.

"Well, that's what you get when you try to play with a fair maiden's heart and then steal her money. I'm not that gullible, you know, to fall for whatever you try to do nice."

"Ah… playing the role of the boss of the first level, I see. Well, you know I was prepared for this."

"…?" I was clueless as to what Paul was saying.

"Hm, seems that you're clueless, no? Well, then, let's just gaze at the stars up above, my friend..."

I thought there was going to be a bomb or something that will drop from the sky and hit me, so I looked up. Well, I was too stupid to fall for his trickery.

"…because this will be the last time you'll ever see it. If I can't get Dawn or her money, neither will you."

The two pokeballs that Paul had in his hand opened up and revealed a Magmortar and a Roserade. (I don't know Paul's pokemons, so I just put these two pokemons. I don't know if he even has a Magmortar or a Roserade.)

I was no match for his pokemon. Wanna know why? Because I _stupidly_ left the pokeball of Staraptor with Barry before me and Dawn went here. Hmph, at least this is once in a lifetime opportunity. I get to battle a pokemon, like I'm a pokemon myself. Problem is, after this match, I'll grow wings and fly up to heaven. Darn me.

"Say goodbye to the world you once knew, Kenny. Roserade, entangle him using the grass, then Magmortar, use Fire Blast."

I couldn't move. Roserade surrounded my arms and legs with overgrown grass, which caused me to just stand there with long grass preventing me to run, move, duck, or avoid the attack of the fire pokemon.

As Magmortar was about to fire up his attack, Dawn came out of the room. Bad timing for her. Well, at least she wouldn't get attacked.

"Kenny—"

Then, there was a loud boom.

Too late. Magmortar already fired the Fire Blast. I had my eyes closed, so that I wouldn't see when he's attacking. It would be like a surprise dying. But with a lot of burns. Ouch.

Weird, I thought to myself. I could feel something hot near me, but I wasn't the one burning. I opened my eyes to reveal such a horrid sight. There Dawn was, lying on the grass, still burning. Oh no.

"Dawn? Dawn? Please, say something!" I looked from left to right (I couldn't move yet, for I was entangled in the grass), then I saw Barry and the other friends running towards us. But Paul and his pokemons were nowhere to be found. That bastard, attacking then leaving us.

"K-kenny? What happened here? We heard an explosion here and… DAWN! WH-WHAT THE HECK? EMPOLEON, COME OUT AND USE HYDRO PUMP! Oh, and cut the grass all around Kenny!" Barry suddenly became more than shocked at the sight of Dawn. She was unconscious and on fire. Well, at least the water put out the fire all around her already.

"D-dawn! Oh no…" May suddenly started to cry on Drew's chest.

"Call the Pokecenter! Fast! I don't know if she's gonna make it…" Brock looked around the people surrounding Dawn.

"I-Is she gonna be okay?" Ash asked.

"Oh yeah, she's doing very fine… you can see her whole body burnt… she's even unconscious… OF COURSE SHE'S NOT OKAY, IDIOT!" Misty, being sarcastic, tried to hold back her tears while bawling at Ash for having no common sense. Good thing she didn't bring her mallet.

"I'll call for help!" Zoey brought out her phone and dialed the center's number.

"Please be alright, Dawn…" Leona had a teardrop roll down her cheek.

"Poor Dawn…" Platinum covered her face with a handkerchief, while Lucas tried to comfort her.

"I'm here, everyone! What's the prob—oh dear! We'll bring her to the center right away!" Nurse Joy, appearing from an ambulance, carried Dawn carefully and placed her in the vehicle with the help of a Chansey and an Audino (she got Audino from Unova).

"N-nurse Joy… if you may… can I come in the ambulance…?" I pleaded her while brushing the grass on my shirt.

"Well… her mother doesn't know yet, and we should leave now so… okay then! Hurry up!" Nurse Joy pulled my hand towards the back of the vehicle and rode off.

"You know, we should tell Dawn's mom about this…" Lucas insisted.

"You're right. We should catch up with Kenny and Dawn later at the center. We should tell first. C'mon, let's go then!" Barry ran before the others could catch up with him.

* * *

…..at the Pokecenter…..

* * *

"Nurse Joy, is Dawn gonna be alright?" I asked, sitting on a chair beside the bed where Dawn was lying down.

"I'm not sure, Kenny. That fire sure burned her skin a lot. What happened with her anyway?" Nurse Joy was checking her heart pulse.

"I… was training my Magmortar to use Fire Blast then while I was, Dawn suddenly came and I hit her, so she got burnt really badly…" I lied. Neither did I have a Magmortar nor did any of my pokemon know how to use Fire Blast.

"Well, be careful next time. You can really kill someone with that! Now, I'll be back in a little while to check on Dawn. I'm afraid, though, she may not make it…" with her voice dropping, Nurse Joy left me and Dawn.

"Dawn… I… I'm so sorry… please forgive me… if I hadn't barged in your wedding, you should've still lived by now…"

"Don't blame it on you, Kenny… it…. W-was my fault… I should've been more… careful… *cough*… if you hadn't warned me… I…would've been… blackmailed sooner or… later… *cough*" with every word she said, she coughed smoke.

"I feel… bad… it's all my fault…" I lay my head on the bed and cried.

"Don't feel bad… please… I should've known… that Paul was… up to… no good… *cough*… please… I just… wanna thank you for… saving me from Paul… before he… had a chance to… blackmail me… *cough*"

"Dawn… don't pressure yourself…" I held her hand tightly.

"Kenny… there's one more… thing… I have to tell you… *cough*" she gripped my hand, too.

"What…?"

"Kenny… I…I…"

I tried to listen to her words.

"Kenny… I… I… I…" she held my hand even tighter and started crying.

"Please… don't cry… it hurts me to see you cry…"

"Kenny… Kenny…"

As she said my name, her voice became weaker and weaker. Was it possible that she was… dying…? Is this the end of her life…? I felt weak and couldn't answer her.

"Kenny… Kenny… Kenny…"

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_the third chapter is BACK! I'm sorry if I didn't finish it sooner but I was hypnotized by watching Maid-sama and Love Com. Oh, and here are the words with *:

*- in our hometown church, there are rooms at the back where they rest when it's breaktime for the people who work at the church. Like, dressing rooms hidden. (Did you get it?)

**- Um, do you see the waiters in the fancy restaurants? Paul's tux looked like that. (You know, like Cilian's / Dent's outfit without the white apron thing on his waist.)

***- You know the Plasma King? N? N's really proud to become the king, right? And he even wanted to become the hero of Unova. Well, Paul was as proud as him in the wedding.

Okay, do you get these things now? I hope you do.

Anyway, I was thinking of making a HOA (House of Anubis) fanfic next. It's gonna be called '_The 4 seasons of flowers and love'_ and it's all about Fabina. And does anyone know the different flowers that bloom in the different seasons in Harvest Moon DS? I'm gonna feature them in that story, too. My 2 friends and me think Fabian is so hawt. After a short fight with them about him (not a serious fight, just trying to steal Fabes ), I only got 10% of him. *tears*

Then next after that story is a Love Com story, and that's gonna be a songfic. Am I making too much stories? It's summer anyway and I'm BOOOORED!

Just asking: In Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter, why did the mayor appear? I thought he was dead in the first game.

P.S.: There's still gonna be one last chapter in this story, so stay tuned! Oh, and sorry to all Ikarishippers, but the story focused more on Kenny. I'm on a penguinshipping mode! Ahh!

To **chocolateicecream09, **I'll smack you one day when I see you. But for now, stay cute

To all readers: Please comment if you like it! If not, just please tell me what you don't like about the story! And if you're just gonna say something really offensive and bad, like it sucked and it was stupid, then don't comment at all. At least say it in a nice way, 'kay?

Another P.S.: I'm WILLING to learning how to speak British. It has a cool accent. Lawl. And I'm enrolling in a cooking class, so you can say I can burn something (I can't even cook an egg ). Well, at least I can draw a bit well, so I'm entering drawing class, too.

'Till next time. See ya! Kya~

~_**Kira 07**_ ^w^


End file.
